


One last time

by Woodface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's Kara Zor-El now. Ruler of New Krypton, head of the House of El. She has so many titles, some she never even bothered to learn, but this one settles around her like a mantle. A cape. A blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ayrki for the beta.

"It's been a long time, Supergirl."

The deep, warm voice pulls her out of her musings, away from the city she's been overlooking from her balcony. It pulls her back to a lifetime ago. A different time, a different person. When she laughs, she can feel the weight of this world slide away. "It's been even longer since anyone called me that."

She's Kara Zor-El now. Ruler of New Krypton, head of the House of El. She has so many titles, some she never even bothered to learn, but this one settles around her like a mantle. A cape. A blanket.

"I like what you've done with the place."

"It's a start," Kara agrees. Her smile is almost apologetic. She wishes J'onn had stayed, but rebuilding had never been an option for him and after Earth, nothing felt like home anymore. Even now Kara aches for that place. She aches for the house where she used to watch the stars from the roof. She aches for the quiet laughter and the brush of warm fingers on her arm.

The soft press of a shoulder against hers has Kara glancing sideways, looking up into familiar features she hasn't seen in decades. She thinks he's aged, but he's the last Martian and she can't be sure. 

"I love how you named the capital. It has a nice ring to it." 

Kara grins, unrepentant. "She would have hated it." In that moment she can imagine it. She can imagine the way she would have rolled her eyes at Kara, the gentle chiding and being called sentimental. Kara wouldn't regret it for one second.

"Do they know?"

"No," Kara shakes her head. "I told them it was after a city where once there was a well of information that was lost to its world. It seemed fitting."

J'onn nods, and he grows quiet while he takes in the city skyline. Kara doesn't have to look to imagine the glass towers reaching for a lilac sky, spaces of white and emerald stretching in between. "You didn't ask me here to see your world."

"No, I didn't," Kara agrees, and she turns her back to the alien world behind her. The city she built from nothing. It is the home she created, the haven for a people who lost theirs a long time ago. "She asked me to go on. To live, to love. And I did. More than I thought I could." She knows she doesn't need to say her name, and even though he could in this world, she doubts J'onn needs to read her mind.

"You did well," J'onn's voice is soft and soothing, and there's a hint of understanding that eases the ache inside Kara's chest. It's been growing stronger now with each day that passes, and the days on this world are short.

"I have." It isn't arrogance. It is truth, and it is contentment of a life filled with purpose and love. "I did well, but now I deserve to rest. I'm tired, J'onn."

She takes a step closer and reaches for his hand. She can read the sadness there, but it seems out of place when this feels right. "I need you to give me one last dream."

"You don't need me to help you dream," J'onn points out.

"No, but it's been a long time and I need to be sure. I need to be sure that it's her, and not just my memory of her."

She can remember her smile, the feel of their fingers tangled together. She can remember the taste of her lips, the smell of her skin. She remembers it all, and how time changed only her. How time etched its passing into her skin, and dulled the reddish glow of her hair, but never touched the warmth in her eyes.

"I want to go home to her. Exactly how she was. Exactly how we were. Let me be Supergirl again. One last time."


End file.
